


A Little Trysting With My Tea

by Veritas03



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritas03/pseuds/Veritas03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is meeting - yet again - with Astoria Greengrass and Harry's had enough. But that's okay - he has a plan. A cunning plan. Involving tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Trysting With My Tea

**Author's Note:**

> First things first: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Beta:** The Magnificent SEVFAN!!

**A Little Trysting with my Tea**   
**by Veritas03**

 

A snowy white owl pecked at the sitting room window of the posh flat, then flew away.

“That was odd,” Astoria Greengrass said. She sat on the sofa with her mother, but her body leaned toward the chair where Draco – in obvious indifference to the discussion of the women in the room – had been lounging indolently. Until the appearance of the owl, that is.

Draco was already on his feet, teapot in hand, when a noise drew everyone’s attention to the adjoining kitchen. “I’ll just get some more tea, shall I? And see to that delivery owl. They always come to the kitchen window.”

“Delivery owl?” Narcissa Malfoy said. “That snowy white one? That _is_ odd.”

Draco walked quickly from the room, not daring to meet his mother’s gaze. He carefully closed the door separating the kitchen from the sitting room and then advanced on his unexpected guest. “What are you doing here?” The quiet pitch of Draco's voice did nothing to mask the irritation in his tone.

Harry leaned against the kitchen counter, arms folded across his chest. The casual stance belied the dangerous glint in his eyes. “Just wondering if you’ve caved yet and agreed to marry the Greengrass girl.”

“I’ve told you that I’m not interested in marrying anyone but you, but you have to allow me to find the right time to explain things to my parents,” Draco said defensively, clutching the teapot against his chest.

“Yeah, well you’ve been trying to find the right time for months now, Draco. And meanwhile everyone _but_ you assumes your engagement to Astoria Greengrass is a done deal.” Harry stepped away from the counter and moved into Draco’s personal space.

Draco didn’t retreat. In fact it was all he could do to keep his traitorous body from leaning into Harry’s. His boyfriend’s possessiveness was equal parts pain in the arse and massive turn-on. “Well, my mother is going to make some very different assumptions if she comes in here and finds you. She’s already suspicious and if you don’t think she can make the connection between a snowy owl and the Chosen One -”

“I don’t care if she connects me to my Animagus form, and I don’t care if she figures out that we’re together,” Harry said. He wrenched the teapot from Draco’s hands – all but tossing it onto the counter top where it clattered noisily before toppling onto its side. The remaining tea flowed out across the surface and dripped down to the floor. Ignoring the tea, Harry pulled Draco into a tight embrace. “You need to decide what you care about, Draco. And if it’s not finally being honest about our relationship-”

Draco crushed his lips to Harry’s. They’d had variations of this conversation more and more frequently of late, but this was not the time to continue the argument. He knew he was playing dirty – shutting Harry up with a kiss. But it was only fair since Harry had seen fit to show up uninvited at Draco’s flat when he knew Narcissa was bringing Astoria and her mother round.

The plan to keep Harry quiet seemed to be working well – until his boyfriend shifted his hips forward and Draco felt Harry’s hard length press against him. Someone moaned and it was all over from there. Hands scrabbled to work past barriers of clothing, mouths kissed and missed in equal proportion with wet, breathy enthusiasm. Anything unrelated to their need for each other faded away.

Until the kitchen door opened and Astoria Greengrass walked in.

“Where’s the tea, Draco? I thought you were -”

Both men turned at the interruption, but couldn’t seem to extract their hands from each other’s trousers – though, really, only Draco seemed to be trying. Harry just smirked and gave Draco’s cock another stroke – earning a shudder and moan from the man, despite his obvious effort to contain them.

“You thought he was what?” Harry asked, hands still moving within Draco’s pants. “Gay and in love with me? Well, you’d be right about that.”

Draco had buried his head in Harry’s shoulder, so he didn’t see Astoria’s retreat. He assumed the indignant screech and slamming door signaled her departure. Harry’s smug chuckle made Draco want to hit him – but he had no available hands to do it. One clutched Harry’s arm in an effort to stay upright since his knees seemed about to give out. Draco’s other hand was still somehow tangled in Harry’s jeans and bits. “Satisfied?” he somehow managed to ask.

Before Harry could answer, the door creaked open a bit. At the sound of Narcissa Malfoy’s voice, Harry turned his body, shielding both himself and Draco from view. He needn’t have bothered since she didn’t actually enter the room. “Come to tea tomorrow, Draco.” This was – without question – a command, not a request. “And bring Mr. Potter with you.”

In their stunned silence, they were clearly able to hear Narcissa ushering the Greengrass women from the flat. The front door did not slam, but the firm closure Narcissa executed resonated disapproval. Draco hoped it had less to do with the identity of his lover and more to do with the manner of the disclosure.

“Well, that could have gone worse,” Harry said as he slipped Draco’s trouser and pants down to expose his interesting parts. “Your mum could have hexed me.”

“Never in front of guests,” Draco muttered, distracted by Harry’s newly-exposed erection that was sliding deliciously against his. Since Harry’s hands were now occupied with fondling Draco’s arse, he took it upon himself to grasp both their cocks and stroke – earning an extremely gratifying moan from his lover.

“And when we go to tea?” Harry whispered raggedly against Draco’s throat.

“Yes!” Draco cried as Harry’s hand slipped between his cleft to stroke across his hole. Panting a bit now, he corrected himself. “I mean no. No hexing at tea. Mother would never be that uncivilized. Tea is sacred.”

As Draco continued to work their cocks together, Harry slipped a finger inside him. He took advantage of the resulting gasp to slide his tongue into Draco’s mouth. Draco immediately began to suck on it, and Harry felt it all the way down to his cock. But then Draco suddenly pulled off of Harry’s tongue and, frowning a bit, said, “It’s Father you’ll need to keep your eye on. Nothing’s really sacred to him. And he truly doesn’t like you.”

Harry just smirked. “I’ll take my chances,” he said, as he turned Draco around and, going to his knees, spread the lovely cheeks before him so that his tongue could continue what his finger had been doing moments before. Worry about Draco’s parents could wait until later.

After all, the fact that he had Narcissa Malfoy on his side made Harry much more confident about the outcome of tomorrow’s invitation to tea.

She had been the one to approach Harry – to his complete surprise – only a week before. Narcissa, only wanting her son’s happiness, had grown impatient with his reluctance to confront the situation – though, to be fair, Draco’s hesitancy was likely in large part due to his father’s increasingly obsessive determination to have Draco married off to some pureblood girl and producing babies as soon as possible. Narcissa had decided the best way to stop Draco dragging his feet was to start with Astoria Greengrass. In Lucius’ mind, she was the leading candidate worthy of marrying into the Malfoy family and producing an heir. Astoria and her family were in full agreement with that notion and were constantly arranging to be wherever Draco was. This was done deliberately to start the gossips and the society pages speculating about a likely match. Many a young man had succumbed to betrothal in this way – as if seeing it in the papers broke down a last line of defense.

Narcissa felt that the first order of business was to strip Lucius of his allies, so she had come to Harry with a plan to do encourage the Greengrass family to reconsider Draco’s viability as a suitable suitor. Of course, Narcissa had merely suggested that Harry stop by Draco’s flat while Astoria and her mother were there and manage to convey some hints as to the nature of his relationship with Draco. Harry had been in eager to cooperate, but after some consideration, determined that the plan relied too heavily upon Slytherin subtlety. So he decided to Gryffindor it up a bit.

And, on the whole, Harry thought things had worked out brilliantly. Oh, Narcissa might be a bit put out with him for altering their original plan, but he certainly wasn’t worried that she’d hex him or anything. And Lucius? Well, again, rather than worrying about that, Harry had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. Like seeing how far he could press his tongue into Draco’s arse…

The end


End file.
